Lily's guilty secret
by Lottie.com
Summary: Harry never knew his parents, and he never knew Lily's guilty secret, even James never knew, what has she been hiding? A secret so private she took it to the grave.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: JK made the characters; I dreamt the scenario.  
  
  
  
" You're going down Potter!"  
  
" Never!"  
  
" You stole my girlfriend and you know I'm the father of that baby!"  
  
" You have no proof!"  
  
" I have all the proof I need!"  
  
Suddenly there was a jet of red smoke and the world dissolved into a great black screen.  
  
Harry Potter awoke, panting. He had only been dreaming. It felt so real though. He could only hear voices and booms. But he was sure he knew those voices. Like an old friend he had as a baby but could only half remember. Harry got up and looked in the mirror.  
  
Staring back at him, with a bemused expression on his face was a short, scrawny teenager with green glass eyes and scruffy black hair, wearing pyjamas that drowned him. Harry could only just see the blurred image, so he decided to put on his glasses. During this holiday he had been deciding whether to start wearing contacts, maybe blue ones, but he wasn't too sure, the Daily Prophet would have a field day.  
  
His owl Hedwig flew in through the window, she was large and brilliant white. She was carrying a small envelope. She carefully dropped the post on the floor at Harry's feet. Harry would recognise that writing anyway. It was neat and medium sized, emerald green and loopy.  
  
Harry heart flipped over as he touched the letter. The tension was unbearable. His thin shaking fingers carefully pulled back the flap and he slipped out the letter.  
  
Dearest Harry, I have not seen you for some six weeks now and I am missing you terribly. I hope we can meet again soon and I'm sure the feeling is mutual. Please reply as soon as you find time, Yours,  
  
  
  
BlaiseZambin  
  
  
  
Harry loved the way Blaise signed her name small and discreetly. Harry loved Blaise full stop. She was amazing. Beautiful flame coloured hair and the most amazing electric blue eyes, she was firey and sophisticated, yet popular and romantic.  
  
Harry often wondered why she picked him over Draco Malfoy but she always seemed to quickly change the subject whenever he mentioned it, so he assumed it was personal or embarrassing. But he was still curious, Draco was tall, slim, and gorgeous, by 99% of female accounts, and 57% by male accounts, and only 12% of Hogwarts students were gay. He had soft, silky floppy silver hair and pale grey eyes like a soft romantic winter in a blizzard. Harry was just small and scrawny which weren't the sexiest things in the world.  
  
Harry picked up the golden quill Hermione had sent to him on his Birthday. She was dating Roger Davies now so Harry didn't see as much of her. Roger seemed to treat her okay. Not showering her with gifts like Draco had, but doing little romantic things like roses left inside her books and 'accidentally' ending up in the same places as her. Ron was with Lavender who seemed to like his slightly sarcastic personality and the fact he was stupid. She didn't to try hard to keep him, but he occasionally left her Filbusters fireworks on her bed, just to show he did care really.  
  
Harry began to write slowly and surely, trying hard not to blob the ink or smudge it, it had to be just perfect. In the deep purple ink he began to write.  
  
Dear Blaise, Thank you for your letter. The muggles are taking me to London on Wednesday so maybe we can meet in Diagon Alley? Hope this is ok. Dying to see you. ,  
  
Love  
  
H.J. Potter x x x x  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry quickly checked the letter for errors and placed it into an envelope. He gave it to Hedwig and she flew off into the distance. Harry looked around his room for something to eat, but as he searched, he found his clock; it read 2:01. Harry wasn't sure whether to go back to sleep, maybe he could make sense of that weird dream.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thank you for reading my story. You make made me happy. Now, you can review my story, if you do I will send you a nice email thanking you. If you review my other stories too then I might send you a really groovie singing and dancing email. Wouldn't that be simply great? Thanks for your convenience and co-operation. All my love and kisses.  
  
Lottie.com (",) Xxxxxx  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Now you are going to go to the review button aren't you before I cry :'-(  
  
I I I I I V  
  
To review Button!!!  
  
I I I V  
  
  
  
Here you are! Now click And Type! 


	2. The Dursleys

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all the cool stuff, don't you think she should share it around?  
  
Harry awoke feeling unusually hungry. He hadn't been able to suss out his dream at all and it was beginning to bug him. He knew those voices, and who was the baby?  
  
As Harry was sitting there thinking, Hedwig flew into the window and was knocked out. Harry tutted and opened the window pulling her inside. She gave an exasperated hoot and collapsed, she was starting to get like Errol.  
  
Harry looked at the letter, thinking it was from Blaise, but it wasn't her usual writing.  
  
Harry opened it, was from Sirius.  
  
Harry, I really need to talk to you soon, face to face, it is something very important that I have wanted to tell you for a very long time now. When can I next see you?  
  
Reply ASAP  
  
Sirius  
  
Harry felt his stomach turn over. He could almost hear Sirius' voice, stern and serious. Harry's hands were shaking. He was a little scared.  
  
He picked up his quill and scrawled.  
  
Will b @ Diagon alley on wed, Haz  
  
  
  
Harry poked Hedwig to wake her. She awoke slowly, hooted again and reached for the mail as another bird reached the window.  
  
This owl was the colour of burnt sugar, with great bright piercing blue eyes. It had large pointy claws and a sharp beak, but it still looked nice and calm, holding a long looking letter in a pale blue envelope. Harry wasn't sure whether it was the letter, the bird or just general instinct, but he knew the letter was from Blaise. He carefully carried Hedwig to the window and set her off to fly. As she disappeared into the distance, Harry took attention to the other bird who was now ruffling it's feathers importantly.  
  
Deciding not to make himself endure the tension much longer, he stroked the owls head and lured the letter away from it's pointed beak.  
  
Harry, I might be able to meet you. School doesn't start until September 11th; don't you think that is strange? Apparently there is business that Dumbledore has to attend to. My parents will be down on Friday, but you mustn't be near my father, as I fear he may try to kill you, you aren't his favourite person. Keep in touch See you then,  
  
Yours,  
  
BlaiseZambini  
  
  
  
Harry read the letter over, but upon smelling cooking downstairs decided to wait until later to reply.  
  
When Harry got down he found his large cousin Dudley at the table, piling his plate high with bacon, leaving only two rashers for Harry. Although Harry was small and skinny, this didn't mean he wasn't hungry, but still he helped himself to the remaining rashers and a single burnt crust.  
  
" What are you doing today boy?" His Uncle Vernon spat, spraying Harry with bits of fried egg.  
  
Harry struggled to stop himself saying 'What's it to do with you?' So, because he knew the Dursley's could be handy for him occasionally, he tried the civil approach.  
  
" Nothing really, keeping out of your way, keeping myself vaguely occupied."  
  
Vernon Dursley leaned closer to Harry, darkly.  
  
" What are you really thinking of doing you filthy little slime bag?"  
  
Harry had rapidly lost his civil. Now he was edging towards his exploding. He decided to bring up Sirius, it was always a good conversation curver, of course he would skip the fact he was innocent, but being smooth and truthful was always the best policy, right?  
  
" Actually, I was writing to my godfather, you see he likes to check up on me, if he knew now how you were treating me, he would definitely want revenge, you know, with him being a murderer and all, I bet he could think of some pretty sweet revenge."  
  
Vernon's usually meat red face was speedily changing colour.  
  
" What do you mean? We haven't been treating you badly, have we Pentunia?" He stuttered.  
  
" Well, we'll have to wait for his opinion won't we? He keeps his watchful eye on this house.." Harry whispered. He then heard Hedwig arrive back, " Ah, that will be him now!"  
  
Harry ran up the stairs quickly, taking in the sheer pleasure of seeing the Dursley's look so scared.  
  
When he got upstairs he decided to reply to Blaise. He picked up his quill and began to think. After ten minutes he decided to write.  
  
Ok. C u then, Harry  
  
  
  
Then Harry sat down on his bed and waited to Sirius' reply. Watching Hedwig become invisible flying through the white clouded sky.  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks for reading!!!! I hope you enjoyed it! Plz read my other pics if u have a sec it's make me so much happier. And also plz review this one if you can. Ps. I'm not telling who Harry's real dad is because that would ruin the end. PLZ plz plz review my fanfics. All my love Lottie.com 


	3. Harry what i am about to tell you will c...

Thanx to everyone who reviewed.  
  
  
  
Harry awoke with a start on Wednesday morning. Hedwig landed on him and pecked his ear in a would be affectionate way. Harry got up. He wondered what Sirius was going to tell him. His heart gave a small leap, he was going to see Blaise.  
  
Sirius had been released from Azkaban a few months ago but Harry was still unsure about what form he was going to take.  
  
By the time Harry was washed and dressed it was eight o clock. His hair looked untidy and he was wearing a long tee-shirt and jeans. He was too excited to eat but he decided to go downstairs anyway, maybe he could soften the Dursley's up a bit before they took him to London.  
  
Harry was taken aback when he got downstairs and noticed the absence of the Dursleys. Puzzled he crept down the final three stairs and tiptoed over to the table where he found a note. Gulping he read that they had left without him. He would have to fly to London.  
  
Harry mounted his broom. He would have to come back for his belongings, he would never be able to carry them on his broom. Harry let Hedwig out to fly ahead and show him the way. He wind was blowing in his hair, Harry felt fantastic. He wasn't sure whether he would die flying to London. Or whether he'd be seen. He didn't want to risk any muggles seeing him, he'd already almost done that in second year.  
  
Harry didn't remember what happened next, but when he awoke he was on the floor surrounded by people he didn't know. Where they muggles? Dare he say anything? Then he felt something wet against his hand. Harry couldn't see what it was. He tried to sit up, but on his knee he found a shaggy black dog.  
  
" Sirius?" Harry asked wearily. Then before Harry knew it he was being dragged by his hand into an alleyway. Sirius transformed.  
  
" Lie still. Are you okay?"  
  
The world around Harry blurred, he almost fainted with the pain but Sirius held him up.  
  
" I don't know. What happened to me?"  
  
" You crashed you broom, but luckily you were to high anyway for any muggle to see you."  
  
" Oh that's good."  
  
Sirius nodded. Then there was a silence  
  
" I need to talk to you."  
  
" Where's Blaise?"  
  
Sirius looked around him, a puzzled look on his face.  
  
" Who's Blaise?"  
  
Harry sighed.  
  
" Blaise Zambini my girlfr."  
  
Sirius's eyes lit up in horror.  
  
" Z-z-ambini?" Sirius choked. Harry had never seen him look so scared in all his life.  
  
Harry bit his lip and cursed himself.  
  
" Yes."  
  
Sirius looked a cross between terrified and angry.  
  
" Harry to you know what that man could do to you?"  
  
Harry assumed he was to remain silent.  
  
" He almost killed me. His daughter is probably just the same," Sirius spat.  
  
" But I love her."  
  
Sirius snorted.  
  
" You love her now, now her father isn't after you. She's probably gathering information. One of you-know-who's greatest supporters. Look enough about the Zambini's that isn't what I came here for."  
  
" Look what I am about to tell you may change you life, your thoughts and everything you have ever known."  
  
Harry sat in numbed silence.  
  
" Harry. James is not your father."  
  
  
  
  
  
See I still haven't let on who his Dad is have is have I? Mwahhhhhhhhhhhhh. Lottie.com x  
  
Lottie 4 Matthew 


	4. Harry's REAL Dad

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue, JK verrrrrrrrry rich.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed. By the way, Sirius is off the run, he story of Peter Pettrigrew made it to court to Peter was never found.  
  
Harry's green eyes were filled with tears, words were choking in his throat. His expression was a mixture of confusion and the look a five year old has when they don't understand why Daddy's gone, like disappointment, but sadness. His big green eyes were staring at Sirius but he didn't say anything, he couldn't find the words to say.  
  
Sirius waited in the eerie silence.  
  
" What, what do you mean?" Harry whispered.  
  
Sirius still remained quiet.  
  
" Everyone says I'm so like him, I look like him, the mirror of Erised."  
  
" You probably won't believe what I am going to tell you but you'll have to trust me okay cos it's the truth."  
  
Harry cut across him.  
  
" Who is my dad?"  
  
Sirius took a deep breath.  
  
" I am."  
  
Harry's green eyes were wider than ever.  
  
" Let me explain. This is the part I know, the other part I only found out the other day,"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
" James had gone out one night and left Lily alone, he'd gone out with my girlfriend, Jessica, who he'd known since they were at primary school. Lily and I were very much alone so Lily invited me over, I'd been in love with Lily since first year, we both got very drunk and she told me she loved me too, as you can guess we ended up sleeping together, I woke up the next morning with a guilty conscience and a sore head. We got away with it. The secret was kept for years, it only came out when your parents were happily married. Lily let slip that you weren't his and he came out to kill me. He very nearly succeeded, but when he was just about to hit me with a very powerful curse, Lily stood in front of me and of course James wouldn't hit her. Lily ran off."  
  
" But, But, James could still be my dad, right?"  
  
Sirius took a deep breath.  
  
" No."  
  
He rolled up his sleeve and on his left arm there was a small, barely noticeable mark in the shape of an arrow. Harry wouldn't have noticed but he did and his heart flipped over. He rolled up his sleeve too, there was a matching mark on his arm. Harry couldn't breath but he let Sirius continue, he didn't want to ask anymore questions that he didn't want to know the answer to.  
  
" The reason, Harry, you look like you Dad, I only discovered last week. Mr and Mrs Black my parents, had very good friends, called the Potters, the Potters couldn't have children. I have lots of brothers and sister so when Mrs Black had un-identical twins, Sirius and James, the Blacks gave James to the Potters, they had to pretend his birthday was on another day though so he never found out, luckily we grew up to look very different. I went to visit my parents last week and I told them I was going to tell you that I was your father, so they gave me the extra information."  
  
Harry spoke after listening attentively for half and hour.  
  
" What about mirror of Erised? It showed me my family."  
  
" Which was what you wanted to see, right?"  
  
Harry nodded and sighed, Sirius let Harry think for a minute, before taking a deep breath and speaking again.  
  
" My parents also told me something else, something that I never knew, something you will never believe. Lily is alive."  
  
  
  
Hope you like  
  
Lottie.com 


End file.
